A simplicidade das coisas
by Irrelevantemente Falando
Summary: "Então ele levou-a, porque seria a última vez que a poderia levar nas suas aventuras. Porque era a última vez que poderiam embrenhar-se naquele bosque  ... . Então ela foi."


_N/A: Esta é a primeira história que eu posto, e_stá muito pequenina, eu sei_. Então eu gostava que vocês dessem a vossa opinião, né? Espero que gostem (:_

* * *

><p><strong>A simplicidade das coisas<strong>

O dia não estava muito bom, não era daqueles dias de sonho em que o Sol brilhava no céu azul, sem nada que amenizasse o calor. Não era daqueles dias em que se desesperava por uma sombra de árvore, por uma brisa fresca. Antes pelo contrário. Estava um dia horrível. As nuvens negras iam enegrecendo no horizonte, ameaçando os ramos despidos das árvores e as flores sobreviventes que balouçavam ao sabor do vento.

Ela estava lá sentada, não há sombra, pois não havia sombras, mas debaixo da árvore, dos troncos de madeira. Os cabelos dela dançavam à frente da cara pálida, concentrados em atrapalhar a leitura. Ele chegou perto da rapariga, mas não se sentou, não disse nada. Apenas ficou ali de pé, junto a ela, ajeitando os fios loiros desalinhados e encolhido de frio. Eles não falaram durante um longo momento. Porque haveriam de falar? E logo assim, espontaneamente, como se, se conhecessem há anos e tivessem partilhado pastilhas quando eram crianças, como se tivessem o mesmo sangue. Visto de fora, era uma cena estranha.

Ela demorou a olhar para cima, mas ele não saiu dali, nem se mexeu ou fez algum movimento que denunciasse inquietação, impaciência. Não fez esforço nenhum para se sentar ao lado daquela rapariga ou de puxar assunto de conversa. Mas quando ela olhou para ele, os seus olhos brilharam e ele sorriu.

O rapaz debruçou-se sobre a menina de cabelo cacheado, sussurrando algo. Ela olhou para baixo e mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele continuava a sorrir. Pegou-lhe no livro e voltou a endireitar-se. Ia folheando as palavras e olhando de soslaio para a rapariga ali sentada, corada de frio. Depois pegou-lhe na mão e levou-a. Embrenharam-se na floresta, sorrindo e rindo, de olhos brilhantes e passos acelerados. Eles não falavam.

Então ele levou-a, porque seria a última vez que a poderia levar nas suas aventuras. Porque era a última vez que poderiam embrenhar-se naquele bosque. Porque seria a última vez que poderiam compreender-se sem falar, pois ninguém compreenderia. Então ela foi. Porque fora a primeira vez que ele chegara ao pé dela em plena luz do dia, em plenos jardins da escola, diante de quem fosse curioso o suficiente para tomar atenção.

Ele fizera isso por ela, e ela sabia-o e sabia o significado que isso tinha. Ele ultrapassara as idéias fixas que tinha, os problemas com o sangue. Era apenas uma maneira de demonstrar que nada tinha sido em vão, que nada tinha sido mentira, que nada seria esquecido.

Ele iria guardar o sorriso da menina que odiara sete anos seguidos, ele iria lembrar-se do seu perfume, da cor dos seus olhos, da maneira peculiarmente normal que os cachos dela tinham de baloiçar para cá e para lá. Ele iria lembrar as palavras murmuradas no escuro do preconceito, dos abraços e dos beijos na bochecha. Ele iria lembrar das promessas nunca feitas que ambos sabiam impossíveis.

Então ele levou-a. Levou-a não para muito longe, não para muito perto.

Na ombreira de uma das muitas portas do castelo, estava um rapaz, que observava toda a cena a desenrolar-se, de lágrimas nos olhos. Os que passavam por ele, apressados e entusiasmados, não ligavam, nem paravam para observar com ele. Na verdade, ninguém, a não ser ele, se apercebeu de que o rapaz de fios loiros desalinhados tinha chegado ao pé dela e a tinha levado, com a coragem e destreza que ele não tivera. E ele chorou, sozinho, movido pela paranoia de não saber o que acontecera depois de o outro a ter levado, ignorando que ela voltaria para ficar.

Anos mais tarde, o rapaz da ombreira da porta levava uma menina pequenina de cabelos cacheados ao colo, enquanto a rapariga, que outrora se embrenhara na floresta, o esperava no quarto ao lado. Ele já não chorava, ela já não fugia. Mas o que ele não sabia, é que ela nunca esquecera como se fugia do castelo, no silencio da noite, e se embrenhava na floresta.


End file.
